A media guidance application provides media guidance data to users through an interface that allows users to efficiently navigate content selections to identify media content that they may desire. For example, a media asset listing may provide graphical representations such as cover art, still images and video clip previews to indicate the content described by the media guidance data in the listing. Such graphical representations can be produced as part of and distributed together with media assets by a content provider.
In creating media asset representations for use by a media guidance application, conventional systems often rely on general population statistics collected through reviews or surveys to identify the most popular characters or scenes, without taking into account variations in individual user interests in different portions of a media asset.